The analysis of users of communications networks may result in valuable information for one or more entities. For example, providers of such communications networks may manipulate one or more elements associated with their networks based on results of user analyses. Unfortunately, conventional methods for user analysis have exhibited various limitations.
For example, a current communication network provider may only perform an analysis on users who are currently customers of the specific communication network. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.